Those Elusive Jade Eyes
by Arella Rachel Roth
Summary: Sequel to 'Come With Me'. Sakura and Gaara finally meet again, after 3 years of being apart. Might make this into a on-going story. Your decision!


**Authors Note :: Sequel to 'Come with me' ENJOY! Oh! I might make this into an on-going story! BUT THAT'S YOUR DECISION~~~!**

**Title :: Those Elusive Jade Eyes**

**Rating :: T**

**Summary :: Sequel to 'Come With Me'. Sakura and Gaara finally meet again, after 3 years of being apart.**

**Ages:**

**Gaara - 27**

**Sakura - 26**

**Temari - 30**

**Kankuro - 28**

**Sai - 27**

**Ino - 27**

**Tenten - 28**

**Hinata - 27**

**Naruto - 27**

**Neji - 28**

**Shino - 27**

**Shikamaru - 27**

**Choji - 27**

**Lee - 28**

**Kiba - 27**

**Kakashi - 41**

**Guy - 41**

**Iruka - 37**

**Tsunade - 65**

**Anko - 30 (was that age when incapacitated) **

**Yamato - 32 (was that age when incapacitated)**

**Jiraiya - 60 (was that age when deceased)**

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

Sakura smiled as she walked down the streets of Konoha. Hinata and Naruto were on their honeymoon. So, Naruto asked Sakura to take over being Hokage till he returned with his new wife. The Great Ninja War that Madara and Sasuke started, ended about a month ago. Nine years the war went on. Naruto and Hinata got engaged the fifth year of the Great Ninja War, and they finally married three days ago. Sakura told Naruto that she would do her best to clean up the mess that the war had had on Konoha as best as she could. Naruto only smiled, hugged her, and thanked her.

Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, and Kakashi were out on guard around the village. Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Guy were aiding other villages that needed the help. But Sakura wondered where Sai had been all day, she needed to speak with him about an important mission that Naruto had requested for her to give him.

"Hey, Ugly." Sakura's eye twitched. _There's the little bastard._

Sakura turned around and saw Sai walking over to her, he's grown the past eleven years. His hair is now longer, bangs cut straight above his forehead, long strands of hair framing his face, but his hair was still flat. His outfit was now a plain black shirt with the same ninja pants. He doesn't wear it for combat though.

"Hey, Sai." Sakura nodded to him.

He put on a fake smile, "Your Koibito is waiting for you in the Hokage's office."

She froze. Sai nodded and walked away, jumping onto one of the roof tops and disappearing. "Sai!" Sakura called, but he was already gone. "Crap. I'll find him later."

Sakura stood there a few seconds, letting the news sink in, _Gaara? But…we haven't seen each other in…three years? _Sakura turned and started running to the Hokage Tower. Sakura was nervous as hell. The night Gaara left after herself being poisoned from Sasuke happened, she was heartbroken. She understood he did this to get Sasuke back, but he could of died fighting Sasuke. Thank Kami herself and Naruto came in time. They escaped with their lives.

**XXX**

Sakura stood in front of the Hokage tower and took a deep breath. She held herself up and walked in, heading upstairs and into the Hokage's office. She opened the door, slowly, and peeked her head in. Gaara was staring out the window, in his usual attire (not the Kazekage uniform). Temari, sitting on the desk, leaning her fan on the floor. Kankuro, looking through the books.

Gaara instantly sensed Sakura and looked over at her. Sakura held her breath as she closed the door behind her, she stared at Gaara. He's grown in the past three years. Sakura blushed. His hair was still in the same style, but if it was even possible, it looked redder. The rings around his eyes were thinner. His pupils still not even noticeable. He was wearing multiple earrings again. His eyes. Oh Kami. Those beautiful Jade-

"Sakura-chan!" Kankuro ran over to her and hugged her. Sakura giggled a little and hugged him back, "Hey, Kankuro-sama."

Kankuro pulled back and waved his hand around, "Please, Sakura-chan. I am so much higher then a 'sama'." Temari giggled and slid off the desk, leaning her fan on the desk and walking over to them.

"Oh Pu-_lease _Kankuro."

Kankuro smirked, "Well, you should be a 'kun'." Temari slapped the back of Kankuro's head. Kankuro hissed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

Temari smiled at Sakura, "Nice to see you again, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and shook Temari's hand, "Ditto, Temari-sama."

Gaara stayed in place, his hands behind his back, "Sakura."

Sakura nodded to him, "Kazekage-sama." Gaara glared at her, and Sakura glared back. Kankuro and Temari automatically smirked, remembering what Sakura always did to piss Gaara off. "I think we should leave them alone," Temari whispered to Kankuro. He laughed a little and nodded.

"We'll catch up later, Sakura-chan." Temari picked up her fan and pulled herself and Kankuro out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura walked a little closer to Gaara, "Your coming was unknown to me. Sorry that I haven't-"

"Sakura." Gaara said sternly.

Sakura held her breath, and looked at him, "Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara shook his head, smiling softly, "Sakura. You, of all people, know I don't like being formal."

Sakura smiled and put her arms around Gaara, hugging him. He tensed than slowly wrapped his arms around her, "Sakura…" She pulled back and looked at him, with tears in her eyes, "It's been to long, Gaara." Gaara nodded in agreement. She took his hand and held it, "I've missed you, Gaa-kun."

Gaara smiled, chuckling at his old nickname, "I've missed you too, Sakura-chan." She smiled, they had never came up with a nickname for her, she was fine with that. He looked down at their hands and looked back at her. They both started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's been three years, you think they would have so much to say to each other." Kankuro whispered to Temari as they peaked through the crack in-between the two doors.

"Yeah, but - Shh, she's about to say something." Temari whispered back, moving in a little closer.

"So, Gaara. Uhh, how have you been?" Sakura said, letting go of his hand and walking behind the desk and sitting down.

"I've been…fine." He sighed, looking out the window. He really wanted to spend time with Sakura…just not here. The last time he saw her, they were in the same room they were in now…it didn't end well.

"Hey, would you like to come to dinner with me?" Gaara asked, looking back at Sakura. She instantly perked up, "Sure!"

Temari straightened up and looked at Kankuro, "We have to help our little brother! We have to make this the most perfect night for them!" Kankuro shook his head, "I'm not getting into another one of your match making crappy thingies! Last time that happened Gaara almost killed us!" Kankuro held his throat.

"If you don't help I'll tell Gaara that you forcefully kissed Sakura last time we were here!" Temari smirked, crossing her arms. "But I didn't!" Kankuro said, standing up straight and glaring at her. "But Gaara doesn't know that." Her smirk widened. Kankuro growled and mumbled, "Fine…"

_**XXX**_

Sakura stared at her opened walk in closet. Ino and Tenten sat behind her, on her bed, talking about how dreamy their boyfriends were (Ino = Sai. Tenten = Neji). "Ooh, and his muscles! I can barely stand to see him without his shirt on!" Tenten giggled. "You wanna jump him as much as I want to Sai, don't you?" Ino and Tenten giggled.

Sakura turned around and crossed her arms, "You're here to help me! Remember!" They turned to her and apologized. "So will you help me now? All I have is red and pink stuff. Nothing…right for our night out." Sakura turned back to her closet and sighed.

"Sakura, it's a _date_. You're allowed to call it that." Ino said, getting up and walking over to the messy walk in closet. Ino went through the bottom drawers. "Well, how about this?" Ino pulled out a red knee-length dress. It was a plain red dress. No designs or anything _fun _on it. Sakura sighed, "I don't think I have anything that's gonna be good enough for Gaara."

Tenten got up and walked into the closet, looking for a certain Kimono, "What about that Kimono you wore to the Naruto and Hinata's wedding?"

"That thing? Hmm…Maybe!" Sakura said, walking into the clothes as well and walking past Ino and Tenten and into the back, pulling out the Kimono. Ino smiled, "That's perfect!" Sakura looked at it, touching the material, "It was my mothers." The Kimono was a long sleeve one. White at the top than fading to black at the bottom. A cherry blossom tree on the back and tall the petals in the front.

"Well, it's perfect. You have to wear it for Gaara, Sakura!" Tenten smiled. Sakura smiled, "I thought you said you weren't good for picking out clothes, Tenten?" Tenten smiled sheepishly, "I've learned a lot in the past few years."

_**XXX**_

"Gaara!" Temari called from downstairs. "What?" He groaned, opening his door and sticking his head out. "Me and Kankuro are going out for a few hours! We'll be back before morning!" Gaara thought a moment, "Okay."

Temari pulled Kankuro out the door, once the door was closed Kankuro started to panic. "What if we get caught?" Kankuro whispered, walking with Temari to wherever she was leading him. "He's not gonna find out if we stick to the plan!" Temari replied.

"What plan? You never told me anything!" Kankuro yelled, starting to bite his nails. Temari rolled her eyes and swatted his hand. "Stop it! Just follow my lead!" She said as she jumped onto a roof, Kankuro following her. "Where are we going?" Kankuro whispered, when they stopped in front of an apartment building. "We're telling Sakura that Gaara has asked for her at the Kamuraki Restaurant."

Kankuro paled, looking down at who is walking into the building, "Oh my god. We're gonna die!" Temari shushed him, "We aren't gonna die! Gaara is-"

"Walking into Sakura's building right now!" Kankuro finished, turned her head to where Gaara was walking in. "Shit!" Temari pushed them away from the edge, kneeling down so Gaara couldn't see them.

_**XXX**_

Gaara sighed and looked at the building before him. Him and Sakura had a few memories here. Very Few. He opened the door to the building and walked to the third floor, going to her door and knocking on it. He could hear giggles and 'shhh' behind the door. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. Maybe he was underdressed? He was wearing his usual clothes, but without his gourd. He sighed, _It doesn't even look like I tried_. He turned his back to the door and was about to disappear, but than the door opened.

He turned his head around and held his breath.

"Gaara." Sakura smiled, pushing some of her long hair behind her ear. "Sa-Sakura." Gaara, turned around fully and straightened up. Sakura frowned a little, "Am I over dressed?" Gaara smiled a little, "It's actually the other way around." Sakura smiled and turned to Ino and Tenten that were behind her.

"Stay here till I get back. Order food, buy movies, just _don't _leave." She whispered to them. They smiled and nodded, "Will do." They all nodded to each other and Sakura turned back to Gaara, "Ready?" He smiled and held his hand out for her, she took it and Ino closed the door behind Sakura.

_**XXX**_

Sakura looked around the village as she walked with Gaara to their destination. It was peaceful. Few villagers were out and about, some girls were with their boyfriends. Some with their husbands and wife's. Sakura smiled and held onto Gaara's hand. He looked down at their hands, still trying to get use to the feeling of her again. He smiled.

Gaara lead them to Kamuraki, opening the door for her. She walked in and looked around, she'd never been here before. Gaara walked in after her and did the same thing, "Wow. They really go all out here." The restaurant had Paper Mache fish falling from the ceiling. There was a different color rose on each table and booth. All the furniture was wood.

A old woman walked to them, smiling, "Welcome to Kamuraki. Booth or table?" Sakura and Gaara looked at each other, "Booth?" They agreed. The old woman smiled and walked them to a booth. They took their seat in front of each other, their rose was a mixture of Red and Pink. Sakura noticed this and smiled a little. The menus were placed in front of them. The waiter came a few seconds later, asking if they would like water. They both nodded. The waiter poured the water and told them he would be back soon.

Sakura looked at her water, than up at Gaara, than back at her water.

"So," Gaara started, looking at her, "How's Naruto? I'm sorry I missed the wedding." Sakura smiled, "Naruto is probably happy as hell right now. Getting something he's been dreaming about every time he peaks in the woman bath house." Gaara chuckled a little, remembering the first time he did that with Naruto, and how both of them were beat up by the Ino, Hinata, Anko, and Sakura. Gaara looked at Sakura, "How are you?"

Sakura drank some of her water and looked at him, "I've been good." Gaara shook his head, "How are you at this moment?" Sakura set her water down and frowned a little, "Confused." Gaara nodded, "Hn."

"What are we?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. "We are…uhh, I…don't know." Gaara played with his fingers.

_Awkwarddddd…_

Sakura looked back down, "I'm sorry…about what I said, three years ago." Gaara's face didn't change from it's blank look, "I am too." Sakura was about to say something else when the waiter came back.

"What can I get you two to eat?" He smiled at Gaara and Sakura.

"Fried Gizzard." Gaara said, handing the waiter the menu. Sakura smiled, hanging the menu to the waiter, "Syrup-coated Anko Dumplings." The waiter wrote that down and nodded, taking their menu's, "Your food will be here shortly."

Things were quite between Gaara and Sakura. Sakura played with her hair, Gaara played with his fingers. _When the hell did I become this nervous?_ Gaara asked himself. Gaara sighed, "Sakura. All that crap I said three years ago, I didn't mean any of it. I was speaking out of anger. I…I just wanted you safe."

Sakura looked at him, "And you risking your life to get revenge is making me safe, how? Gaara, I love you! The only reason I chased after you was because I know what Sasuke can do. You've seen what he can do. And it scared me…the thought of you…_gone_."

"Sakura-" Gaara started.

"I know you said 'No matter what happens, stay happy.' But I couldn't _stand _to see you die…we probably would of never found you in that cave…" She placed a hand on top of his.

He sighed, happy that she was holding his hand, "Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did. And you know I'm not one for revenge, I was just enraged that you…you died Sakura." Sakura smiled sadly, "I'm here though, Tsunade saved me, and I'm fine. That's all the matters."

Gaara smiled and looked at her, "I love you, Sakura-chan." Sakura giggled, "You, of all people, should know I'm not one for formalities."

_**XXX**_

Temari and Kankuro sat under the open window of where Gaara and Sakura were eating. They looked at each other after hearing Gaara say he loves her. Temari smiled, "Ooh! I want to do something to make it more romantic!" Kankuro rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "_I got something! Why not cut the power?_"

"That's a great idea!" Temari smiled, crawling away to the side of the building, getting up and running to the back. Kankuro face palmed himself and froze as his shadow vanished, which means the power was cut.

_**XXX**_

Gaara and Sakura ate their food. Talking about old memories with everyone and laughing about when Naruto took him to the Woman's bath house the first time.

"Oh, geez. Remember when Naruto and You-" Sakura started before the power went out. Gaara got up, he could see in the dark, he was trained too, and so was Sakura. Sakura looked at Gaara, "What happened?"

"It's just a power outage." Gaara told her. The waiter walked over to them, "I am sorry. We'll have this fixed momentarily." And the waiter walked to the back.

Gaara said back down, he heard some snickering and he could only have one guess who it was, "Ah, crap." Gaara put his face in his hands. Sakura sighed, "Temari and Kankuro again, I'm guessing." Gaara nodded.

"Oh shit!" You could hear Kankuro say outside of the window. "Runnnnn!" Temari yelled, and they ran. Gaara pulled out some Yen and put down enough money for more than just the dinner. "Come on, lets get out of here." Gaara said, getting up and holding his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her out.

As they walked the streets of Konoha, Gaara took Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

_**XXX**_

"Awwwww! They're so cute together!" Temari whispered to Kankuro. They were on a roof top. "Temari, I think we should leave them alone." Kankuro said, looking down at them. "I mean, come on! It's their first night together in three years!" Temari frowned, "You're right. Fine. Let's go back to the guest house." And they went back.

_**XXX**_

Sakura and Gaara said in front of the large lake in the middle of Konoha. Sakura was leaning her head on Gaara's shoulder as he leaned back on the bench. Sakura smiled a little, "You know what I miss?"

"Hn?" Gaara looked down at her. "Our secret hide-out." Sakura smirked, sitting up and looking at him. Gaara chuckled, "You're not dressed to get dirty, Sakura."

Sakura looked down at herself and sighed, "You're right." She leaned back into him. "But…I'm pretty sure you'll be ready to get down and dirty tomorrow." Gaara smirked. "Seven maybe?"

Sakura smiled, "Can I bring a date?" Gaara chuckled, "Sure."

_**XXX**_

It was almost midnight when Gaara returned Sakura to her apartment. Sakura and Gaara stood outside of her door. It was awkward for both of them. They haven't kissed in three years.

_Will it be different? _They both wondered. They ignored that and leaned in, Gaara captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Putting one of his hands behind her head and the other on the small of her back. Sakura wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly, if it was even possible, this kiss was better than any other kiss they ever had. They didn't want to stop though, but they needed air. They both pulled away, leaning on each others forehead, panting.

"Wow," Sakura breathed.

"Yeah, wow." Gaara agreed.

_**XXX**_

Sakura waved goodbye to Gaara before closing the door. She leaned on it and smiled to herself.

"So? How did it go?" Ino asked, standing in the kitchen making Popcorn. Tenten got up from the couch and leaned on the kitchen counter.

Sakura pulled herself away from the door and leaned on the door frame of the kitchen.

"…I've missed this…I've missed him…"

Ino and Tenten smiled at each other, "Good then?" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Did you tell him you love him?" Tenten teased. Sakura laughed and said, "Yes!" She walked into her room and stripped off her Kimono, putting on a tank top and short shorts. She put the Kimono back onto the hanger and put it back in the closet. She walked back out and sat on the couch.

_**XXX**_

Gaara walked in the door to the guest house. He closed the door with his foot and looked at his two siblings who were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Gaara! You're home!" Kankuro smiled at him.

Gaara stared at both of them, "You're lucky I don't have blood lust anymore. Or else you would be dead." And he walked upstairs to go and sleep.


End file.
